


i need a man that makes it right

by orphan_account



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Allusions to Subspace, Crying, Edging, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, pretty strong allusions to it tbh, super intense orgasm like beware, the good kind but theres quite a lot of it, they hold hands while plowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 02:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10867236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He feels his skin draw tight, his muscles tensing, Even fucks him just like that right up until Isak is just about to come, but then Even’s pulling out and kissing along his jaw, murmuring, “Don’t come yet, baby.”





	i need a man that makes it right

**Author's Note:**

> ok so im nervous about this one. i was asked by @kweenreinah on twitter (i hope its ok to put your user here) to write edging and i tried my best to deliver. im not really confident on how well i did but i hope you like it at least a little yikes
> 
> once again, set up who? build up who? dont know them i only know writing 5k of pure porn
> 
> title from the edge of glory by queen gaga

Even’s resting on their bed, naked, beckoning Isak closer with a raise of his eyebrow and a crook of his finger. Isak crawls closer to him, settling himself to hover half over his body as Even tilts his chin up and Isak leans down, pressing his mouth against Even’s.

He holds himself with his palm flat against the sheets, his other palm flat on the other side of Even’s neck. Even wastes no time in reaching to grab the lube from one of their bedside tables and opening it as he licks into Isak’s mouth, his knuckles brushing against Isak’s quivering stomach as he does.

Even reaches out to let his hand slide down Isak’s spine. His palm settles over his tailbone as Isak shifts his knees wider, spreading himself. Even’s fingers dip and circle around his rim, wet and teasing. Isak barely has a second to take a deep breath before Even presses his first then second fingertip in.

Even presses his fingers in till the knuckle, not bothering with giving Isak adjustment time and just tracing the roof of his mouth with his tongue as distraction. Isak squeaks at Even spreading his fingers inside him.

He’s quick with it, crooking and twisting his fingers, his goal to loosen Isak up around them instead of drawing pleasure out. He thrusts his fingers fast in and out of Isak, slick with lube until he’s biting at Isak’s lower lip and finally pressing his middle finger over Isak’s spot, pressing with such surety that Isak gasps, a bead of precome bubbling from the head of his dick and dripping down onto the sheet.

Even teases his tongue along Isak’s molars, drawing his fingers from Isak’s ass and rubbing them off over his hole, covering him with excess lube. Even grabs a handful of his ass, kneading his fingers in before squeezing and pulling him apart even more. He pulls back, holding Isak’s lower lip between his sharp teeth and giving Isak’s ass a quick slap.

He pulls himself out from under Isak’s body, slipping off the bed. Isak settles to sit with his butt against his calves as he watches Even dig through the bedside table. Even runs his long fingers through his hair as he pulls a foil square from the drawer, lifting it towards his mouth and biting down on the foil with his sharp teeth.

“Don’t wear one,” Isak says, Even’s eyes flick to him, dark and dazed.

“Yeah?” he asks. They’ve fucked without condoms plenty of times, but Isak asks him to wear one most of the time, doesn’t like having to shower right after to wash the come out of his ass.

“Wanna feel you,” Isak says softly.

Even throws the condom back into the drawer and climbs onto the bed, reaches for Isak’s jaw and grips just under both of his ears, his fingers stretching so his palm presses to Isak’s throat. Even tips his head up, leans in and presses his mouth open by pulling on his cheek with his thumb. He leans in and licks into Isak’s mouth, his tongue hot and slow. “Love you.”

Isak moans as Even licks his mouth apart, his eyes fluttering shut. Even draws back much too soon, reaching back to the bedside table for the lube he set there after fingering Isak.

“Can you move here for me, baby? Face on the pillow and ass in the air?” he asks absently, opening the tube as Isak complies, his lean body folding as he shifts to press his forehead against the feather pillow, his arms folded. He shifts his knees wider, feeling his cheeks color as he spreads himself open for Even. It doesn’t matter how many times they do it in this position, it always makes him blush being so open for Even.

He holds position, just listening to the sound of Even working himself slowly, before Even touches him, rubs his slick finger tips over his rim before pressing his middle finger back inside of him, making sure he’s relaxed enough.

“Good boy,” Even tells him once he’s wiped his fingers off on the spread. He settles his hands on Isak’s hips before running them down his thighs. Even makes a sound of approval in his throat, hands running back up to Isak’s hips before squeezing his ass. He gives no warning before he’s nudging two fingers back inside. “Look so lovely.”

Isak gasps as Even spreads his fingers, fucking them in slowly, until he’s satisfied and pulls them out. Even slowly drags his fingers over Isak’s hole, just tracing it, before he’s wrapping his fist back around himself and Isak’s gripping onto the pillow, his forehead against the cover as Even shifts his weight behind him.

Even presses against him, his cock hot and big as he presses his hips forward. He teases his cock head over Isak’s hole, letting it slip and almost push in but not quite, to the point that Isak’s just about to open his mouth and beg, but then Even shifts his hips forward and rests his hands on the mattress on either side of Isak as he pushes inside him. Isak takes a deep breath, lungs feeling compacted as Even slowly, slowly fills him.

Even presses until his hip bones press against Isak’s ass. Isak’s eyes squeeze shut at the burn, his mouth falling open and face turning so his cheek presses against the pillow.

Even’s kissing him right under Isak’s ear and shifting his hips in small figure eights. He does that for a while before he draws back slightly to fuck back in. He jumps straight into an easy, shallow rhythm, holding onto Isak’s hips as he slowly fucks him. Isak moans softly, loving the mixture of slight pain and overwhelming pleasure he feels each time Even’s dick is in him.

Even draws out further, fucking Isak in slow, even strokes that make Isak’s chest flutter with heavy breaths and gasps. Even kisses at Isak’s jaw softly as his cock drags in and out with thrusts designed to rub over his spot.

Even adds a hint more power and Isak moans, burying his face in the pillow. Even’s hips fuck into Isak easil, slow but strong. Isak’s brow furrows as a high sound works out his throat, and Even presses a kiss to the nape of his neck, just over the first bump of his spine.

“You okay, baby?” Even asks, slowing his hips as Isak clenches down around him and nods. Even looks down between them, drags his hips back until he’s just got the tip of his cock inside Isak before he lets himself push back in, slapping his hips against Isak’s ass slightly, making Isak gasp and scrabble at the sheets, looking for something to hold onto.

Even fucks in and against his prostate, his fingers clenching where he’s grabbing Isak’s hips. Even’s breath is heavy and stable, much more calm than his slowly quickening thrusts inside Isak.

Even presses deeper as he holds himself up, giving a strong thrust and staying, buried to the hilt, inside Isak. Isak feels so full, he’ll never get used to how big and filling Even is inside him, ever. Even presses his hips further forward, grinding his cock inside of Isak.

Isak’s toes point, thighs open wide. Even holds for a count of five before he draws back and thrusts into him, straight back into his quick pace that has Isak arching his back and gripping the sheets like his life depends on it. He digs his toes into the duvet as Even leans in to plant a wet kiss to the corner of his mouth as he puffs out heavy breaths. Isak gasps, and Even takes the opportunity to claim his mouth, pressing their mouths together and twining their tongues as Isak’s skin flushes while Even’s hips slap against his ass.

Even tastes him as Isak pours his moans into his lips, Even fucking him faster and settling his hand on Isak’s flank and rubbing gently with his palm, such contrast to the rhythm of his hips, moving fluidly and taking what they want, claiming Isak’s body.

Isak’s gonna come already, can feel it building in his stomach. If Even just keeps fucking him like he is, Isak’s gonna come. Even can clearly tell, since the next second he’s slipping out from Isak’s body. Isak whimpers, turning his head so he can watch as Even reaches for the lube again and squeezes some more onto his fingers, wrapping them around his huge length.

Isak twists his neck to watch Even’s hand on his own cock, watches as he digs his sharp teeth into his full lower lip. Isak’s mouth gets wet at the thought of sucking his cock, tasting his precome as it dribbles down his throat and how Even’s fingers twist and pull his hair. Even presses his hand back to the centre of Isak’s ass cheek and directs his cock to press against his hole.

He thrusts in and out fast, his palms flat on the bed as he fucks Isak hard and fast enough that his back arches and his head tilts up, a long moan pulled from his throat. Isak drops to smother his noises with the pillow, his mouth open wide and breathing out wet into the cover as Even takes him.

Even noses at his hairline, mixing in long, slow strokes between quick fucks. Isak whimpers before his hands are scrabbling and fitting over Even’s, shaking as their fingers twist together.

Even buries his nose in Isak’s hair, inhaling deep, before Even’s kissing at his temple and down to his lips. His hips slap against Isak’s ass as he kisses Isak until his mind is fuzzy and consumed by Even’s scent and Even’s touch and Even filling all of him and just everything Even.

Isak works his hips back to meet Even’s, while chasing the taste of the strawberries and whipped cream they had for dessert in the crevices of Even’s mouth. He pushes back to get Even’s cock deeper, have him drag over his spot harder. Even sucks Isak’s tongue into his mouth as he twists his hips in small circles, his cock deep. Isak’s every breath is coming out as little ‘ah’s as Even rests his hands on either side of his waist, holding him down as his hips rabbit against his ass.

Isak’s toes curl, trying to get on his forearms but Even holds his shoulders down and fucks him, Isak’s mouth open with non stop moans. His skin tingles with how good he’s getting fucked, and he feels like he’s flying as Even is mumbling out sweet praise with his lips pressed to the soft skin of Isak’s jaw.

Even’s hands slip from his skin, his body sweat-slick, his hips slapping against Isak’s ass as he pants. Isak’s mouth falls open as a constant string of moans just tumble out, long and needy.

He turns his face against the pillow, his cheeks blazing and chest tight, tries to raise himself up on his elbows again to twist his body and look back. Even lets him this time. He holds steady eye contact with Isak as he rams into him, Isak trying to see where Even’s sinking into him before Even’s giving an especially hard thrust right at his prostate and he’s falling back, his face in the pillow.

Even changes tactics to short sharp thrusts, aimed directly at Isak’s prostate, that have Isak arching his back as he moans and whimpers, body shaking as Even fucks him. He feels his skin draw tight, his muscles tensing, Even fucks him just like that right up until Isak is _just_ about to come, but then Even’s pulling out and kissing along his jaw, murmuring, “Don’t come yet, baby.”

Isak keens, desperate. He was so close, has been for a while. He whines high in his throat. He’s so turned on he feels like he’ll die if he doesn’t get to come soon.

Even gives him a second before he pushes back into Isak, hands on his hips. He slides his hand to wrap around the base of Isak’s cock, pinching down until Isak whimpers and he drops his face back to the pillow, the tingling sensation dulling slightly as the urge to come calms down a little.

Even goes back to fucking him then, back to his slow teasing drags that have Isak pulling and twisting on the sheets, biting down on the pillow cover as his hips shift back in search for more. Even huffs out a soft laugh as his hips slow almost completely and Isak whines, a dry sob sitting in his chest as his body tingles with need.

He fucks his hips back, his ass slapping against Even’s lower stomach as he starts a rhythm of quickly working himself back on Even’s cock. Even settles his hand on Isak’s shoulder, pressing him down as Isak works his hips and tries to desperately fuck himself as Even gives half-hearted barely there thrusts into him.

Isak whines again, squeezing his eyes tight enough that he feels moisture at the corners, a soft sob finally escaping his lips, his body shuddering when he fucks himself back onto Even. Even slides his palm down between his shoulder blades and down over his spine before his fingers curl around Isak’s hip. Isak gives a tiny sob and whimpers, his chest heaving as he pants with the exertion of thrusting back onto Even’s cock.

Even grabs his hips as he finally properly grinds his own against Isak’s ass, cock buried inside him. Isak breathes in deeply, face in the pillow as his fingers claw at the duvet. His body twitches and shivers as Even bites at his shoulder, fucks him until Isak thinks he’s floating.

Even’s pressing kisses between Isak’s shoulder blades and Isak can barely focus as his mouth pours out needy moans. Isak shifts to press his cheek against the pillow, needing the air as his chest heaves with it. Even gives a hard thrust that makes Isak keen and a dry sob leave him before Even is swallowing it, sealing his lips in a sweet kiss. Isak loves it, the way Even fucks him hard but kisses him sweet at the same time. The mixture of rough and tender always makes Isak feel so hot and loved.

When Even pulls back, Isak’s eyes dart to his face, his hand reaching Even’s and holding his hand again. His eyes settle on their tangled fingers, and a high whimper sneaks past his lips as he feels another hot tear slip from the corner of his eye.

He props himself up onto his forearms, Even targeting his prostate with each hard thrust and Isak’s eyes squeeze shut as a string of whimpers work their way out in a tone so much higher than the Isak a year ago could’ve thought he’d ever be capable of. But then he started sleeping with Even.

“I love you, I love you, I love you,” Isak’s babbling, arching his back.

Even noses beneath his ear, moves lower and presses a kiss to his shoulder. Isak fucks back onto Even, trying to match his movements to Even’s, his knees slipping on the sheets as he tries to stay on them. Even rests his hands hot on the skin of Isak’s waist, helping him stay up and giving Isak more leverage to fuck himself onto Even’s cock.

While Isak tries to go faster, Even slows, rubbing his thumbs down the line of his spine and back up, slotting his fingers over the lines of his ribs where they press out of his skin. Isak whines, “Ev, please,” pushing his hips back as Even rubs his sweaty palms down Isak’s sides and settles them on his hips. He presses his fingers into the skin before he draws out, fucking back into Isak hard and fast.

Isak’s eyes roll back, a long moan coming from him as his head hangs down, shoulders tense as Even grips tight to his hips and holds him steady as he rams his hips forward. He runs a hand up the centre of Isak’s back, resting in the centre and pressing as he leans his weight back and Isak whimpers, fingers clenching in the sheets as Even fucks him.

Even’s fingers slip down to curl around the front of Isak’s thigh, his fingers pressing into the flesh as he presses down on his back so his body arches into a bow. 

'Fuck, Is,' Even gasps, his fingers twitching where they rest against his back. Isak bites his lip, only able to nod to let him know he’s okay, as Even brings his other hand up so they both rest on Isak’s spine, pressing him down into a deep arch as his skin slaps at the back of Isak’s thighs.

He digs his nails into Isak’s skin as Isak sobs. He’s whining high in his throat as Even’s hips beat against his ass. Isak bites into his forearm, his eyes squeezing as Even slides in and out of his body. He curls his fingers around the back of Isak’s neck, using that as leverage as he pushes himself up and balances on his arm and Isak keens.

He moves his thigh to kneel over one of Isak’s to fuck him harder and deeper. Tears trickle down Isak’s flushed cheeks as he’s held down and fucked. Even grips hard on his neck as Isak huffs for breath, his body twisting beneath Even. Isak looks at him over his shoulder, his chest heaving desperately as tears stream from his eyes, his voice wet.

“Please,” he whimpers, his dick impossibly hard where it’s hanging between his legs. Isak chews on his lower lip, tears streaking his rosy cheeks.

“Fuck,” Even moans again, taking in the sight of Isak, flushed and crying and needy. He pulls out of Isak again, Isak giving a pathetic little whimper. “Stay,” Even tells him, wiping the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand as Isak shakes, trying to stay in position, up on his knees and forearms with his hair clinging to his forehead.

Even takes a few breaths, then teases his slick cock head over Isak’s hole, Isak letting out a soft mewl as Even’s hips shift forward and he slowly sinks back in. He sets his hands on Isak’s shoulders, his fingers curling in and digging into the skin to pull Isak back on his cock as he starts to fuck Isak and Isak keens as his eyes flutter between open and closed.

Even grips harder to his shoulders as his hips slap his ass and the feeling has a new wave of tears rolling down Isak’s cheeks and he’s trying to form words, doesn’t even know what he’d say, probably Even’s name or ‘please’ or ‘I love you’, but all that’s coming out is a gasping moan that pitches with each jab of Even’s cock to his spot.

Even leans in to kiss him, pressing his hands open-palmed to the bedspread so he can connect their lips in a slow kiss as his hips pause. He teases Isak’s mouth open so that he can lick into him and taste him all he likes. Isak whines and he feels like his body is floating away as the steady moans that pour from him switch up higher.

Even finishes the kiss, drawing back and leaving Isak to flop down on his hot chest and rest his cheek to the pillow, eyes closed as his chest heaves and he struggles to find breath. He forces it out, panting wetly, and his tongue feels heavy in his mouth.

His body starts to tingle, right up from his toes, through his thighs, up his spine, and all over his scalp. The floating sensation intensifies and he’s just whining pathetically as Even fucks him hard enough to make him lose himself.

Isak wheezes, his chest feeling hot and tight, and Even slows his strokes, dragging them out longer, until he’s drawing out of Isak completely, and Isak can take a big gulp of air.

Even gives him a second to steady his breathing, then says, “Okay baby, roll over for me.” There’s just a hint of breath to his voice, and Isak whimpers, his body heavy and lazy and floaty. “Come on, sweetheart, you can do it.” he says sweetly, and Isak can hear the love in his voice as he rolls over onto his back, curls fanning out against the pillows. 

Even smiles at him and wraps his fingers around his ankles and pushes up so he can slot between his splayed legs and spread Isak’s legs wide. He pushes Isak, pushes his ankles further until they’re resting on his shoulders and Isak gives a dry sob as his muscles pull, his body spread wide and vulnerable.

Isak gasps, body bent in half, as Even blindly presses his cock back inside Isak, gently stroking his fingers up Isak’s trembling thigh and sucking bruises just under Isak’s jaw as Isak mewls, his eyelashes clumped and wet and his cheeks burning.

Isak reaches to grip high at Even’s biceps as Even starts rocking into him, starting up a fast pace as Isak’s eyes glue to his, hazy and trying to focus, as Even fucks the sounds out of him. Even presses his forehead right up against Isak’s, noses brushing and breath hot as Isak’s upper teeth dig into his lower lip again.

“You can touch yourself baby,” Even tells him, breathing into the wet of Isak’s mouth.

Isak immediately moves his hand down and keens, his knuckles brushing against the wet tip being enough to make his toes curl in the bed as Even grips his thighs, definitely leaving bruises, his brow furrowed as he fucks Isak and slaps his hips to the curve of Isak’s ass.

Even leans down to lick at Isak’s nipples and Isak sobs, cut off and soon replaced by a high whine. Even’s thighs slap against his ass with each stroke, loud and crude and the sound makes Isak’s toes curl and a loud whimper resonate from his chest.

Isak’s eyes are dazed as Even breathes the hot air from the efforts of keeping Isak on edge out over his bruised lips. Isak wraps his fingers around the base of his cock as Even fucks his breathing into little pants and Isak jerks himself off lightly to the rhythm of Even’s hips. The backs of his thighs burn, pulled tight. 

Even’s eyelashes flutter and Isak’s hazy mind is consumed with how gorgeous he is, forced breaths coming out his lips as he fucks Isak like it’s nothing, like Isak isn’t floating and crying from it. Isak gives a soft sob, his fingers squeezing under the head of his cock and he distantly realises he’s started chanting ‘I love you’ again, over and over. Even rubs his palms over Isak’s ribcage, kissing him gently as he keeps on ramming into Isak.

Isak’s throat feels wet and it feels like he’s getting less and less air into his lungs, up to the point where he knows he should push Even off him and take deep breaths for a second before letting him continue, but the restriction of air that makes its way into his lungs makes him desperate, makes his eyelids heavy and his fingertips tingle.

“You need to come, my angel?” Even asks, and Isak nods desperately, has been close to the edge ever since Even stopped him from coming that first time.

Even pulls out and Isak whimpers, fresh tears tracing down the previous tracks before he can feel them trickling down the sides of his face, into his ears. Even sits back and pinches at the base of his cock. He fixes his eyes to where Isak’s still working himself, desperate. He takes Isak’s wrist and draws his hand from his cock, making Isak let out a soft, disobedient cry.

“Be good, baby. Want you to ride me to get yourself to come, yeah?”

Isak gives a petulant whine and shakes his head, his body exhausted and desperate and he can feel the hot burn of tears streaking down his face, and not for the first time that night, he feels like he’ll die from how bad he wants to orgasm.

Isak’s eyes squeeze shut, and there’s a big hand cupping his jaw, a thumb swiping under his closed eyes to brush away his tears. Fingers circle his dick and he gasps, his body shivering and his hips twitching as his fingers clench in the duvet.

“Come on, sweetheart, I’ll let you come soon, I promise. You’re so good, baby.”

Isak whines as Even drags his palm over Isak’s tip, catching the wet and smoothing it down, before he’s pulling Isak up, hands on his waist. Isak lets himself be pulled up, reaching for Even as he slumps forward into Even’s chest.

Even wraps his arms around him and kisses his forehead, and Isak feels dazed as he smiles at him. Even wipes Isak’s hair back off his forehead and kisses the tip of his nose.

He releases Isak to lie halfway back, resting against the headboard, pillows behind his back. Isak’s struck again, for the literal millionth time in his life, by how beautiful Even is, pale skin and bright eyes and sharp jaw. Isak wants to kiss all over his body until he’s holding back moans and pushing Isak’s face into his lap, fucking his throat raw.

Even’s still catching his breath, and that makes Isak feel better about his heaving chest and shaking fingers as he crawls over Even’s body, hovering with his knees spread over Even’s hips and ducking his neck down to kiss him where he’s lying against the pillows.

Isak kisses Even with pliant lips and soft tongue. Even runs his hands down his sides, squeezes at his soft skin before sliding down to the curve of his butt, into where he’s spread and slipping two fingers back into his ass.

“So tight,’ Even sighs, his fingers just slowly fucking in and out of Isak’s body, as if Isak isn’t slowly coming back down from where he was just about to reach climax. “so wet.” He squeezes the curve of Isak’s ass, and although Isak isn’t right on the peak of coming anymore, his dick is still incredibly hard, and he knows that he’ll be back onto his brink as soon as Even’s fucking him again.

Even pulls his fingers out of him, wiping them off before he wraps his fist around himself, stroking lazily so that the head of his cock jostles near Isak’s asshole with every other stroke as Even licks Isak’s mouth open. Even rests one arm behind his head as Isak takes a deep breath and sits up, hovering over where Even stills his arm and Isak can feel his slick cock head slip against his thigh as Even holds himself still for Isak.

Isak bites at his lip and reaches down behind himself to wrap his own fist around Even’s cock, knocking Even’s away and squeezing at his length as he widens his knees. He keeps his eyes on Even as he leans back, Even’s head nudging at his abused rim before Isak’s leaning into it and sinking down on his cock, his mouth open, breathless whines stumbling out.

Even rubs a thumb over the head of Isak’s dick, and Isak’s eyes roll back. He shifts his body around, Even’s cock slipping out of him on the first few tries.

Isak reaches back for him, sitting back onto his cock and biting his lip at feeling so fucking full, before he’s leaning his body back, resting his palm between Even’s thighs and arching his back. He knows Even wants to reach for him as he grinds his hips forwards and backwards, but he keeps his hand just above his head, his fingers twitching as he watches Isak fucking himself.

Isak leans back into Even, placing one hand on Even’s stomach and letting the other tease down his own stomach, pulling on his nipples so that his eyes squeeze shut and his cock jumps. He skirts his hand lower down his stomach as Even pants, Isak rocking his body back and forth so that his ass rubs against Even’s crotch.

Even’s cock head is rubbing at his prostate on every grind, making his eyelashes flutter, his hips twitch, and his nails press into the soft-covered muscle beneath Even’s ribs. Isak keeps his back straight, forcing out controlled breaths while he clenches down around him and rocks his hips backwards and forwards.

Even finally gives in and reaches for him, rests one hand on Isak’s stomach and the other he traces up between Isak’s tight-twisted nipples and rubs down over them. Isak throws his head back, his fingers slipping to clutch at Even’s hip while the feeling starts again as a little tingle in the tips of his toes and the tips of his ears. Even pinches at his nipples, twisting them slightly as Isak rocks his hips faster, getting sloppy and clumsy with the speed of it, Even’s cock hitting perfectly inside him as high, loud moans tumble out of him.

Isak’s eyes try to flutter closed, lids heavy and head tipping to one side as he feels his thighs burn, his hips slowing ever so slightly. Even rolls forward to bite into the nipple he isn’t twisting with his fingers and Isak mewls, his chin tipping forward so his curls are in his eyes. He has sweat dotted down the line of his back and in his neck, his body exhausted.

Even traces his hands down Isak’s sides, one hand hovering over his hip while the other spans over his thigh. Isak reaches down for Even’s right hand with his left, tangling their fingers together as Even slides his sweaty palm back up Isak’s side to thumb over the bright pink of his nipple as Isak clings his fingers around Even’s. 

Even squeezes his hand, and Isak grinds his hips faster, motivated by the small puffs of breath Even releases, his hair messy and his eyes dark. Even’s hand falls off of Isak’s chest from how fast he’s moving, Isak’s body rocking up and down almost violently so Even is left to just rest his hand on his thigh, squeezing at the softness of it.

Isak drops his hand and Even lets go of him, arms splaying on the pillows as Isak looks down and focuses on Even’s face, fucking himself hard on his cock, focused on chasing his orgasm, his hips bucking forward wildly as his body writhes and his toes curl. His body is shaking with it, messy and frantic and clumsy, a high whine coming from inside him as he climbs higher towards his orgasm.

He presses his palm flat down on Even’s chest, his body hot and bursting against too-tight skin as he leans into his arm, Even’s cock keeping him full as he fucks himself back. His eyes burn with it as his skin tingles and tears drip out, his mind going numb and his thoughts slowing as he squeezes his eyes shut and focuses on the feeling of it.

Even beneath him, Even inside him, Even holding onto his elbow to keep him steady as his oncoming, right there, orgasm slowly fills up his limbs again. A loud sob wracks through him, his toes are curling and uncurling, digging into the sheets as he breaths hard and gasps for breath. He’s gonna come, he can feel it, he’s gonna- 

But then Even is lifting him off his cock, leaving him empty once again. Isak bursts out crying, so frustrated and close and overwhelmed he doesn’t know how to handle it.

Even just flips him over easily, Isak’s back to the bed and Even between his legs. He pushes back in and starts ramming into Isak so hard the whole bed moves with it. Isak’s pretty sure he screams, mind hazy, still so close to his orgasm, his head in a cloud. He holds onto Even’s biceps so hard it must hurt as Even fucks the life out of him and fuck, fuck, fuck, Isak’s gone.

His body lights up, his back arching off the bed so violently it’d probably hurt if he could pay attention to it, as sweat clings to him and Even fucks him just right, Isak’s cock giving a strong jolt and he’s coming, streaking out in ribbons over his stomach and sobbing, his whole body starting to shake. Even pulls out as soon as Isak’s come, moves from on top of Isak and pulls him to his chest.

Isak shakes with sobs, spit on his chin as he cries into Even’s chest, so overwhelmed from being denied for a long time and then coming so hard. Even strokes up the line of his spine, whispering in his ear and petting him softly as Isak wets his skin with his tears. Even sounds breathless as he tells Isak how well he did and how much he loves him, his heartbeat erratic against Isak’s.

Isak feels warm all over, his head all floaty, and it takes his hazy mind much longer than it should to realize that Even’s jerking himself off, arm rubbing against his skin before he’s gasping into Isak’s ear and tightening his hold on him.

Isak whimpers, his sobs quieting to sniffles as the last of his tears trickle down. Even tries to calm himself quickly so that he can focus on Isak, sucking in air as he kisses Isak’s forehead.

Isak just snuffles and lets Even tilt his chin up, kissing him softly and running his hands up his sides. He feels fucked raw and sleepy, body warm and sated as his mind wanders in the clouds and Even is asking him simple question, trying to get longer answers out of him until he’s sure Isak’s fine.

The last thing he remembers is Even asking him to tell him about their first kiss, and then the world goes black, Isak falling asleep in his boyfriend’s arms, face buried in the safety of his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> so i decided to make a cc incase anyone wants to send me prompts or smth https://curiouscat.me/highpraises
> 
> thanks for reading <3


End file.
